


Day 3: Stucky Distention

by unsp00kable



Series: unsp00kable’s Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Idk what to call this kink, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Distention, belly distention, distention, impregnating kink, or - Freeform, there’s a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Steve inhaled sharply as his alpha teased him, massaging his fluttering rim. All he got in response was a dark chuckle before he left a row of kisses up Steve’s back, long brown hair tickling him. The startings of a laugh broke off into a moan as Bucky kissed him right there.-Basically Fuck Endgame’s Ending Steve And Bucky Live Happily Ever After Check My Notes





	Day 3: Stucky Distention

**Author's Note:**

> so fuck what endgame writers did to Steve. My canon for this is no one died but the events of Endgame and Infinity war existed but Steve and Bucky are building their lives together. Everyone is happy. All is forgiven. 
> 
> Also the Avengers live in Stark Tower. 
> 
> I can dream can’t I? 
> 
> Please leave tag suggestion below if you think of something.

“ _ Buck” _

Steve inhaled sharply as his alpha teased him, massaging his fluttering rim. All he got in response was a dark chuckle before he left a row of kisses up Steve’s back, long brown hair tickling him. The startings of a laugh broke off into a moan as Bucky kissed him  _ right there.  _

The omega purred when his partner didn’t let up, making him produce waterfalls that only hyped the alpha up. He indulged himself in his honey’s sweet taste that he craved from time to time as the smell of desperate omega filled their bedroom thousands of feet above the bustling streets of New York City. 

_ Thank you Jarvis,  _ Bucky mentally thanked the AI system that he was rapidly getting used to. Stark Tower’s air system naturally filtered out the scent of pheromones, keeping the intoxicating smell of his mate out of everyone’s noses except his own. As it should be. 

With one last lewd suck to Steve’s puffy rim he pulled off, kissing him straight on the mouth. 

“Whadda ya want?” 

The blond whined at the sultry tone of his partner and his Brooklyn accent that resurfaces in times like these. It makes Steve’s sympathetically come back as well. 

“You,” he stared at Bucky’s lips, licking his own and meeting those stormy grays he’d do deadly things for, “show me I’m yours.” 

The alpha growled. Steve has knowingly stroked his possessive side that the blond absolutely adored and Bucky was a bit ashamed of. It has progressively gotten worse since they bonded in the 30’s but can you really blame him from how many times they’ve lost each other? 

He stuck two fingers in his partner’s all ready sloppy hole. The omega didn’t necessarily need the prep but Bucky was  _ big  _ and was planning on knotting the punk tonight and did not wanna hurt him. 

Steve moaned as he was scissored open with three of Bucky’s ethick fingers. He began to lift his own legs, wordlessly asking for Bucky’s hips to wrap them around. 

The alpha cooed, removing his fingers to step forward, closer to where Steve’s ass was on the edge of their luxurious bed. The emptiness Steve felt didn’t sit right with his omega side, pouting and whining for Bucky to ” return himself. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you Stevie. Let me just get a rubber on.” 

Steve cleared his throat, “how about we just...skip it tonight? We are both taking our suppressants so it should be fine. And if it isn’t…,” he trailed off, pursuing his lips and shrugging. 

“...so be it.” 

Bucky’s eye twitched, all the blood from his brain rushing to his already full dick. He leaned over Steve, elbows resting above his shoulders. 

“You sure about this?” 

Steve kissed him sweetly, making the alpha groan with want.

“More than anything.” 

Eyes never leaving Steve’s, Bucky reaches down, giving himself a good squeeze as he pushed his tip in to his partner. The reaction was instantaneous as they both moaned with every inch. 

When he bottomed out Steve went a little cross eyed, sighing wistfully as he ran his fingers over the protrusion just under his belly button where Bucky’s head rested. Before the serum it used to be way worse, they used to be able to see the whole outline of Bucky’s cock when he was inside him. 

He missed that; feeling completely owned body and all by his big string alpha. He told Bucky so, making him chuckle breathlessly as he got used to the omega’s hot wet heat sucking him in. No one would think Captain America with his presidential speeches would truly be this way. But he loved Bucky and trusted him. 

Finally the alpha began to thrust, giving him long, toe curling strokes. They sighed into each other’s mouths as they kissed lazily before Steve had enough. He wanted to get  _ fucked  _ tonight.

“C’mon Buck, fuck me like you mean it.” 

He picked up the pace a little, knowing it’s still not what Steve wanted.

“More. I wanna feel it tomorrow,” Steve licked his lips, feeling the heat of his own flush. 

“Even when you’re not by my side tomorrow, I wanna feel you Buck, I want everyone in that room to be able to smell you on me. To know that I am yours.” 

“ _ Ah, fuck,”  _ the older of the two grunted, eyes trained on Steve’s belly. He began to set a rough pace, watching as he filled Steve’s guts over and over again. 

“Make me a full Bu-ucky, fill me u-up,” Steve closed his eyes loving the motion as Bucky’s large alpha balls audibly slapped against his ass. 

His partner railed him, throwing his legs over his shoulders to dick in even deeper. Steve screamed when he began to hit his prostate with every thrust.

“Come for me and I’ll knot you up. I’ll give it to you darling, everything,” Bucky kissed along his neck and behind his ears before licking their mating bond. He could feel his knot beginning to expand.

“I’ll give you a baby too,” he breathed, voice husky as he scraped against the nearly century old mark.

Steve’s body jack knifed off the bed as he screamed Bucky’s name. He bared down on Bucky’s length, inner omega muscles massaging at him, instinctively trying to get him to pop his knot. Not soon after Steve, Bucky’s knot caught, orgasming as his dick pulsed stream after stream of semen into his Stevie. 

It took his breath away, but as he got it back, he began nipping at Steve’s neck again, omega mewling. He reached his hand down, feeling the bump of his cock and now his knot and cum. If he estimated just right…

“ _ Fuck!”  _

He pressed down where his cockhead was already pressing up, massaging Steve’s prostate inside and outside. 

“Y-you, y-your gonna make me-“ Steve stammered. 

“Cum again for me again sweetheart,” Bucky charmed him as he began jerking off his cock that had been neglected this entire time, rubbing his own tip through Steve’s tummy. 

This time when Steve orgasmed, Bucky bit into their bond mark once more. The omega’s fluttering walls woke his dick up again from where it had stopped ejacualting but was still knotting him. As his second orgasm washed over him and Steve quickly began leaking around his knot, Bucky thought to himself. 

Maybe not today, but one day, they will start a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and now [ Instagram that I just started ](https://instagram.com/notunsp00kable)  
where you can also find my linktrees 😌
> 
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
